


Being Pushed to Cruelty

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [493]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Regardless of what he became, I will always love my John, the one I fell in love with all those years ago."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 November 2016  
> Word Count: 516  
> Prompt: things you said when you asked me to marry you  
> Summary: "Regardless of what he became, I will always love _my_ John, the one I fell in love with all those years ago."  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like how complex John Lyons is, even if I think he's a skeevy bastard. And I like being able to explore more about him, particularly when it involves his wife.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Do you ever regret marrying him?" Simone asks, then blinks as if she's surprised that she's done it.

Margot sighs and shrugs. "No, I don't." She chuckles wryly at the look on Simone's face. "Regardless of what he became, I will always love _my_ John, the one I fell in love with all those years ago. The young man before he went to the other side of the world to fight in a war that we really shouldn't have been involved in in the first place."

"So the nastier streak came from being in Vietnam?"

"No, I think John always had the capacity for extreme darkness in him. You could see hints of it in his temper when we were younger. But fighting in that war changed him, as war does to everyone it touches. It brought out his cruelest tendencies. I'd like to think that they emerged initially to help him cope, help protect his sanity, so that he could come back to me. But nothing could put that cruelty back in Pandora's Box once he came home. Oh, he found ways to get around it, of course, but it was always lurking in his eyes."

Simone nods slowly, trying to understand what Margot has said. "Do you think that same kind of cruelty affected Damien or my sister because of their line of work?"

Margot tilts her head to the side, and Simone doesn't back down from that intense gaze. "I believe that they were affected by what they witnessed, but I don't believe your sister had the capacity for outright cruelty that my John did."

"Thank you," Simone whispers and closes her eyes, visibly relaxing.

"As for Damien, that is a different story entirely. He has had the capacity for many things in his life already, including cruelty. But his humanity keeps him from going as deeply overboard as John did."

"But what about that day? We ran into your husband twice and both times he wanted me dead. The first time, Damien somehow got all of those soldiers to die in a fucked up mass suicide murder circle jerk, for lack of a better way of saying it. And the second time, your husband's throat was torn out by the very dogs that sit at your feet. How do you explain that?"

Margot shrugs and shakes her head. "I can't because I wasn't there. I suspect that Damien wasn't aware of what he was doing. Or perhaps he did. You forget that he chose to give himself to his destiny in order to save you from dying. His need to protect those who are important him dictates that he'll do whatever it takes to do just that. Will he turn that on one of us? We can hope that he won't, but if it does, that should be more a question of what we have done to hurt him so deeply."

Simone nods slowly and tries to swallow past the heart-sized lump in her throat. "I'd rather die than hurt him, or any of you, like that."

"He knows. We all do."


End file.
